His Last Remedy
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Kalau Kogoro tidak salah dengar, pemuda itu hanya ingin bercinta dengan ayah kandungnya sendiri. ・ [KogoAmu] ・ [#As is a tale, so is a life; 2016]


**Meitantei Conan** (c) Aoyama Gōshō  
 **Warning:** AU. OOC. _Philosophical_. Headcanon.

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

Kosmik jingga sedikit lagi menghilang. Menyisakan udara dingin yang menyusup sepanjang lorong kumuh berbau anyir di pinggir kota Vatikan.

Ia turun dari mobil untuk mengambil jalan pintas tidak menyenangkan tersebut. Jalanan utama terlalu macet karena aparat disinyalir tengah sibuk mengurus aksi gantung diri salah satu warga dan anak buahnya terlalu dungu karena melalaikan pekerjaan penting sehingga ia sangat terlambat ke pesta minum-minum yang diadakan para kolega. Sambil merutuk di balik syal tebalnya, sepasang sol sepatu mahal menggesek pijakan becek. Sisa hujan semalam.

Perutnya mual, sebagian besar efek sugesti berlebihan. Bisa saja ia meludah terang-terangan untuk menyatakan ketidaksukaan. Bahkan mungkin sudah dilakukan jika senyum sekilas pemuda dua puluh tahunan berkulit gelap—terlihat menggigil di balik pakaian tipis, merangkup lututnya di depan bangunan tinggi usang yang bisa kapan saja roboh menimpa—luput dari matanya.

 _Omong-omong, makian di ujung mulutnya mendadak lenyap juga._

"Persetan. Aku harus bergegas."

Ujung jalan sudah di depan mata. Aroma anggur mahal tak kasat mata sudah menggelitik papila.

Malam ini Kogoro sudah bertekad untuk bersenang-senang. Hendak melupakan semua kesialannya dalam satu hari, bahkan mungkin hal-hal tidak menyenangkan di masa lalu—tentang mantan istri dan dan putri semata wayangnya yang sudah empat tahun pergi jauh meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

Padahal hari berikutnya hujan turun.

Tapi pemuda itu masih tetap di sana. Duduk di sisi gorong-gorong, memeluk dirinya seakan kegiatan stagnan itu mampu menghangatkan tubuhnya. Bajunya yang semakin basah membuat garis tubuhnya ada samar-samar terlihat.

Kogoro juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bukannya bersenang-senang di klub malam Piazza Navona saja dan malah terjebak di area kumuh ini untuk kedua kali. Bukan lagi salah anak buahnya, tapi salahkan mobilnya yang mogok di lokasi menyebalkan sehingga terpaksa membuka payung—berjalan kaki mencari bantuan dari pom bensin terdekat.

Berselang beberapa langkah, kakinya malah semakin berat. Kontras dengan niatannya untuk segera membebaskan paru-paru dari bau-bau mulut penyesap likuid oplosan. Konversasi sayup-sayup mereka juga tidak enak didengar. Tidak berpendidikan.

Sebagian isinya hanya menyalahkan kebijakan Paus dan segenap dewan Kardinal, padahal tubuh kumal mereka berlindung nyaman di balik baliho-baliho politik monarki yang sangat mereka benci. Lucu sekali.

Tapi pemuda itu berbeda. Lidahnya tidak meloloskan umpatan hina atas apa(pun) yang menimpa nasibnya. Hanya tersenyum seadanya sembari menatap ujung-ujung sepatu lusuhnya bergantian.

(Sampai detik ini Kogoro sudah terlalu kenyang melihat jenis senyuman tiap-tiap orang; dari yang menggoda, terpaksa, sampai formalitas semata, namun belum pernah ada yang memikat hatinya sebegini rupa.)

Sejurus pantofel hitamnya gagal mengayun dan sepasang biru gelap menengadah, untuk pertama kalinya pandangan mereka bertemu.

.

.

.

Ada saat-saatnya Kogoro pergi ke swalayan megah di jalan-jalan protokol dalam upaya memenuhi isi kulkas sekaligus memenuhi kebutuhan tertier dirinya. Mengisi penuh troli dengan berbagai jenis camilan, rokok dan kopi instan. Terakhir, melintasi area minuman keras untuk meraih alkohol dengan jenis botol paling cantik; Bourbon.

Lamborghini diparkir di ujung gang sementara ia sibuk menyusuri jalan setapak di antara gedung tua menjulang. Situasi sepanjang lorong dan penghuninya tidak pernah berubah, masih saja berbau anyir.

Dan sesuai perkiraan, pemuda familier itu masih terdiam duduk di tempat sama.

Mahkota pucat terangkat. Iris keduanya seperti puzzle yang baru saja menemukan pasangannya, terkunci begitu rapat. Sosok Kogoro yang tegak menjulang dibalas senyum hangat—senyum yang membuat pria itu hampir mati penasaran dalam dua minggu terakhir.

"Mau minum bersamaku?"

Bourbon yang baru dibelinya dijulurkan sebagai bentuk invitasi. Tidak butuh jeda panjang, yang jauh lebih muda menyampirkan anak rambutnya ke balik salah satu telinga lalu mengangguk singkat, agak bergeser, memberi tempat bagi Kogoro untuk duduk di atas koran lusuh tertanggal dua hari lalu.

Pria itu menggeleng, tertawa dengan sirat menghina.

"Bukan di sini. Di rumahku."

.

.

.

Baru terhitung delapan bulan lalu sejak Kogoro pindah ke pemukiman elit. Sengaja memilih rumah paling besar agar cukup untuk menerima mantan istri dan anaknya tinggal kembali bersamanya, ia selalu bersiap untuk kemungkinan itu.

Ruang bersantai berisi sebuah meja, sofa dan televisi ukuran besar menjadi tempat tujuan. Kogoro tidak merasa perlu untuk membersihkan apa-apa meski beberapa perabotan dan peralatan bekas makan masih tergeletak sembarangan. Itu akan menjadi pekerjaan pembantu rumah tangga yang ia sewa setiap akhir minggu, lagipula pria itu juga jarang bersantai di rumah.

Kogoro bermaksud melonggarkan dasi sendiri, namun membiarkan jari-jari lain membantunya—termasuk dua kancing kemeja teratas.

"Jadi kau tipe yang lebih suka minum di atas sofa, bukan di tempat tidur?"

Sensual, menjadi pujian paling pantas kala melihat properti alami yang dimiliki pemuda itu dari jarak terlalu dekat. Bulu mata lentik, hidung yang mancung, terutama bibir tipis dengan warna kelopak sakura alami.

"Kau pelacur?"

Kekehan pelan, kerling menggoda. Sengaja, "Menurutmu?"

Ia menghempaskan diri di atas bantalan area sofa favoritnya. Membuka wiski kesayangan lalu menuangkannya seperempat penuh pada gelas berleher rendah. Aroma korek api memenuhi ruangan kemudian.

"Menurutku kau terlalu bersih untuk seorang gelandangan."

"Dan kau terlalu banyak waktu untuk memerhatikanku terus sejak dua minggu lalu. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu, Tuan... Kogoro?" Nama yang disebut tak acuh saat pemuda itu mengambil dompetnya seenaknya dari dalam saku jas lalu membaca-baca kartu identitas dirinya, "Apa kau punya hobi membawa orang asing masuk dalam ke rumahmu?"

Dua kali tepukan mengajak pemuda itu untuk duduk, tepat di sampingnya, "Hobiku lebih sederhana dari itu."

Sang tamu sejenak ragu membawa dirinya menikmati tawaran tersebut. Kogoro sampai harus berkelakar kalau sofa mahal dan noda lumpur bisa jadi perpaduan menarik untuk pekerjaan jasa cuci mebel di masa depan.

"Kau menarik. Dan sudah menikah."

Sambil menyandarkan helaian pucat pada bahu bidang, jari-jari tangan kanan Kogoro dibawa dalam satu jengkal penglihatan si iris biru. Perlahan-lahan memutar cincin emas putih yang tersemat hingga meninggalkan jari manis lalu dipasang pada jarinya sendiri. Mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Kogoro tidak terhina sama sekali. Ia justru merasa simpati.

"Aku ayah dari seorang putri berusia tujuh tahun."

Selanjutnya, tidak ada percakapan sama sekali setelah lidah mereka tergigit sensasi alkohol dan kuluman beberapa batang tembakau bermerk. Sisanya disalurkan melalui jari-jari yang saling bertaut hangat sepanjang malam.

 _Hingga emas putih itu kembali menyapa pemiliknya._

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya datang seperti biasa. Kala matanya menyapa langit-langit, sisi lain tempat tidurnya kembali nihil (kecuali hari ini, masih tersisa secuil kehangatan). Kogoro menguap panjang, mengeluarkan aroma minuman keras yang sangat kentara. Secepatnya ia bangun untuk berkumur dan menggosok gigi.

Hal yang sekiranya berbeda; ia tidak perlu menahan rasa lapar sampai kedatangannya di kantin kantor. Di atas nakas sudah tersaji sepiring sandwich menggiurkan dan kopi masih panas.

(Tidak ada pesan apapun, pria itu sempat dibuat kecewa. _Haha_ , ekpektasi dan imajinasi memang tidak pernah sejalan, itulah kenyataan hidup.)

Harapannya belum pupus. Sebuah kartu pos lipat bergambar menara Tokyo yang tersemat di bawah pintu kamarnya berhasil mencuri perhatian. Sejenak, Kogoro merasa bisa mati tersedak potongan ham dan telur ketika membuka dan membaca sepenggal kalimat isinya. Di bagian penutup, tertera nama yang sangat dikenal bersama dengan sebuah nomor telepon interlokal.

"Halo!"

"Kogoro?"

Pria itu mencubit pipinya sendiri, kalau-kalau yang dialaminya masih bagian dari mimpi.

"Eri. Kau sehat? Bagaimana kabar Ran? Apa kau serius dengan isi surat ini?!"

Semakin lama isi kepalanya hanya dipenuhi dua nama. Eri. Ran. _Eri_. _Ran_. Mengabaikan cangkir kopi yang lamat-lamat dingin karena calon penikmatnya sedang tidak ingin diganggu gugat. Sibuk bermesraan dengan ponsel dan pemilik nada sopran di seberang sana.

"Ran ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, minggu depan kami akan mendarat di Roma."

Seharian ini Kogoro terus mencubit pipinya hingga bengkak.

.

.

.

Sudah berapa hari berlalu dari sejak berita luar biasa itu datang, ia hilang arah. Yang karyawannya ingat, mereka ikut berbahagia karena mendapatkan bonus lembur lebih banyak dan traktiran pasta mahal lebih sering.

Kogoro bahkan sampai lupa pada pemuda itu. Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Zero itu.

Taman bermain dan nama-nama restoran-restoran keluarga menguasai isi agendanya seminggu berturut-turut. Ran kecil menggamit lengan ayahnya erat, sesekali meminta gendong manja dengan alasan kakinya mulai lelah. Gadis itu akan tertawa girang jika sudah berhasil menyentuh (lebih tepatnya _menarik_ ) kumis Kogoro dari belakang.

Jika Ran sudah tertidur, Eri memperlihatkan karya kecil luar biasa yang selama ini absen dari perhatian. Memperbaiki kancing kemejanya yang lepas, bahkan membersihkan piring-piring bekas di kamarnya yang tidak bisa dijangkau pelayan bayaran paruh waktu (sisa sandwich berjamur di atas nakas sudah dibuang semuanya). Ditambah sedikit omelan, Kogoro menerima semuanya dengan seringai jenaka yang khas.

Rasanya seperti menjadi pria paling bahagia di dunia.

"Hentikan senyummu yang bodoh itu. Menakutkan."

Bukannya berhenti, malah menjadi-jadi, "Kau pernah menikah dengan pemilik senyum bodoh ini."

"Bodoh." Eri mendengus. Meneruskan kegiatannya menghasilkan taplak meja sederhana.

Hanya dalam lima hari hari, wanita itu sudah berhasil membuat _coaster_ , tempat tisu, hingga alas kaki kamar mandi. Jika diteruskan sampai sebulan ke depan atau tahun berikutnya, rumah Kogoro pasti terlihat sangat meriah dan hidup hanya dari hasil kerajinan tangan.

"Jangan besar kepala, lusa aku dan Ran sudah harus pulang ke Jepang."

Sepuluh jari yang ditangkup ditekan kuat. Menyambut berita tersebut dengan berat hati. Pria itu tidak langsung merespon, malah menyalakan pemantik. Merusak wewangian citrus yang dihasilkan pengharum ruangan.

"Senyummu mulai berbeda." terasa kosong. Hambar. Rasa nikotin yang tengah dihisapnya malah terasa jauh lebih kuat.

—padahal ia tahu sebagian besar perubahan menyedihkan itu akibat kesalahannya juga.

Jarum sulam diletakkan, disimpan dalam tempat yang tidak membahayakan, "Sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kita berjanji membawa Ran ke museum."

Setelah punggung Eri tenggelam di balik pintu kamar, Kogoro baru menyadari apa yang akhir-akhir ini hilang dalam kesehariannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa berputar lewat sini, Ayah? tempatnya gelap dan menakutkan."

Kogoro juga tidak tahu.

Badannya seperti refleks membawanya ke pesisi gorong-gorong, seakan jalan panjang menakutkan itu seaman halaman rumahnya. Gelandangan yang biasa bertumpuk beralaskan kardus masih bergumul dalam kelompok, menanti aparat setempat untuk menggusur mereka secara paksa. Bukan pemandangan layak untuk dilihat keluarganya tercinta, tapi entah kenapa pria itu tidak bisa berhenti menjejak di sana.

(Ia bukan pemeran utama dalam kisah sepatu merah. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti.)

"Bisa jalan sedikit lebih cepat, Kogoro? Aku tidak suka lama-lama di tempat menjijikkan begini." cemas Eri terlihat menjadi-jadi.

"Ayah? Apa aku berat?"

Bukan begitu. Ran kecil yang digendong di punggungnya sama sekali bukan sebuah beban. Ia hanya frustrasi, karena sudah melintas selambat mungkin namun tidak mendapati senyum sang pemuda untuknya kali ini. Lensa biru yang duduk meringkuk itu lebih sibuk menunduk—memandang permukaan jalan atau ujung-ujung sepatunya. Mengabaikan keberadaan Kogoro seakan tidak pernah mengetahui namanya.

"Ayah!"

Suara nyaring Ran mungkin bisa terdengar sampai ke ujung jalan.

"Ayo ke Jepang. Kita tinggal bertiga. Aku, ibu, ayah!"

Kogoro berhenti melangkah. Terbelalak. Mendapati paras mantan istrinya yang mulai dipenuhi rona dan gelagat resah. Menyembunyikan pekat lipstik di balik telapak tangan ketika mencoba bersuara.

"Ku-kupikir... Ran memang membutuhkan figur kepala keluarga. Kita mungkin tidak bisa langsung tinggal bersama, tapi kuharap kita bisa membicarakan soal ini pelan-pelan."

Sudah berkali-kali sejak kedatangan Eri dan Ran, Kogoro harus mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri pada kenyataan tak terduga.

Pada kenyataan pahit lainnya juga.

Karena saat Kogoro berpaling, Zero sudah tidak ada di sana.

.

.

.

Ini buruk. Mengingat segala pengorbanan dan penantiannya selama ini, pertanyaan Eri seharusnya bisa segera dijawab 'ya' tanpa ragu. Kogoro tidak mengerti apa yang membuat lidahnya sedemikian kelu. Beku

Terlebih karena Zero tidak ada di mana-mana semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka di malam itu.

Selepas kepulangan Eri ke Jepang, hampir setiap hari Kogoro memeriksa lorong tersebut selepas jam pulang kantor namun keberadaan pemuda itu nihil sama sekali. Cemas mulai menguasai hatinya. Bagaimanapun Kogoro tidak ingin Zero mendapat kesulitan dari orang-orang berniat busuk yang mungkin saja terpikat pada senyum atau bahkan tubuhnya.

Lagipula ia sudah tidak punya waktu lagi.

Langit sudah berubah dari kebiruan-biruan menjadi gulita. Lampu jauh dari sen mobilnya mulai sering dinyalakan. Rutenya pun agak sedikit berputar sekadar nostalgia, dengan batangan rokok menyala terapit di ambang bibirnya.

Di pangkuan paha, terdapat sebuah tiket pesawat menuju Jepang tertanggal besok dengan jadwal keberangkatan pagi hari. Di kursi belakang terdapat sebotol Brendi yang baru dibelinya untuk dinikmati sampai saatnya lepas landas.

Kendaraannya melaju ke daerah kusam. Ke tempat di mana semakin malam warganya semakin sedikit berlalu lalang. Kogoro tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya dan mobilnya, jadi ia segera bergegas. Menelusuri setapak becek biasanya kemudian menaruh tiket tersebut di tempat pemuda berkulit gelap itu terbiasa duduk meringkuk, menyelipkannya di bawah massa batu.

Ini pertaruhan terberat dalam hidupnya.

Pagar rumah akan dibuka lebar-lebar, penjagaan akan diliburkan. Jika keajaiban tak kunjung menyapa, ia bertekad kembali untuk mengambil tiket itu keesokan hari. Pergi selamanya dari Roma untuk membangun kebahagiaan baru sampai tutup usia.

 _Jauh di lubuk hati, ia berharap semua jam weker di rumahnya rusak saja._

.

.

.

Ketukan di pintu sekitar pukul dua malam membangunkannya yang masih berpakaian lengkap—tertidur di sofa ulah dua snifter Brendi. Bau rokok masih tercetak jelas di permukaan kemeja, hanya serpihan abunya saja yang berhasil disingkirkan.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Zero terlihat berdiri di sana. Dengan pakaian lusuh dan rambut lembab. Tersenyum seperti yang selalu didamba sambil membawa secarik tiket di kedua tangan.

Alih-alih berteriak, menyerukan betapa ia sangat merindukan sosok tersebut, Kogoro mendadak bungkam. Membuka pintu lebih lebar kemudian bergeser membuka jalan, mempersilakan tamunya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang semerbak wangi alkohol.

Berbeda dari kedatangannya yang pertama, Zero tidak sepenuhnya sungkan ketika Kogoro mempersilakannya duduk di atas sofa yang sama. Segelas Brendi Armagnac yang diberikan diteguk habis, hanya dua tetes yang berhasil lolos dari ambang bibirnya.

Tidak dengan tisu yang tersedia, Kogoro membersihkan lelehan itu dengan ibu jarinya sendiri.

Kelereng biru milik Zero tidak menghindarinya, bahkan ketika ia menuntun Kogoro untuk ikut berdiri bersamanya. Menjadikan tiket di tangan pemuda itu sebagai pembatas ampuh sebelum pertahanan terakhir mereka benar-benar runtuh.

"Tolong berikan tiket ini padaku. Aku akan menggantikanmu menemui istri dan anakmu."

Pembicaraan mereka tertunda beberapa detik oleh beberapa kali sahutan napas.

"Jika kutolak?"

"Aku akan merobeknya."

Keduanya tidak punya opsi lain selain tertawa. Kogoro yakin pemuda itu sudah tahu kalau uangnya mampu membeli ulang tiket tersebut kapanpun. Berapapun yang ia mau. Kalau perlu pesawatnya sekalian. Tapi itu berarti ia akan kehilangan seluruh jawaban yang terlalu lama absen di antara kekosongan hatinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam lorong itu? Lorong yang tidak pantas untukmu itu?"

Kalau boleh, ibu jari Kogoro juga ingin menyingkirkan poni yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan paras sedih.

"Aku bukan pelacur, Tuan Kogoro. Aku punya rumah... rumah yang tidak bisa disebut _rumah_ setelah ayahku meninggal gantung diri." bahkan di antara baris-baris kata yang tercekat, anak muda itu masih terus tersenyum. Kogoro tidak mengerti sama sekali, "Dia menyesal sudah memperkosaku lalu menggantung dirinya sendiri. Aku tidak suka berada di rumah sejak saat itu. Menakutkan."

Pusat alis Kogoro bertaut. Ingin lebih mendengarkan. Ingin lebih mengerti.

"Kau... mirip ayahku."

Pandangan merunduk, ada tetes-tetes bening terpaksa jatuh.

"Jika tahu kehilangannya sebegini menyakitkan, aku tidak keberatan bersenggama dengannya setiap malam. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang tidak harus dia sesali karena besoknya aku akan tetap ada, mengucapan selamat pagi lalu membuatkan sarapan." tarik napas yang begitu berat, "Aku menginginkannya tetap hidup."

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada istriku nanti?"

Tangan Zero terbentang lebar, persis dirigen orkestra, "Aku akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang saat-saat luar biasa ketika bercinta denganmu."

"Sebagai ayahmu?"

Mahkota pucat mengangguk puas, "Sebagai ayahku."

Kogoro menarik bahu-bahu gemetar dalam pelukannya, mendapati isi dadanya kemudian penuh dengan raung dan isakan, menyiratkan kesedihan yang tertahan. Tangis itu semakin menjadi-jadi kala usapan lembut ikut menyisir helai-helai rambut pemuda itu perlahan.

Tidak ada ragu dalam hatinya untuk menjawab 'ya' kali ini.

Ia bertekad untuk menyusul ke Jepang setelah meyakinkan Eri untuk menerima Zero sebagai salah satu bagian dari keluarga mereka.

* * *

 **His Last Remedy  
**

「 _What whisky will not cure, there is no cure for._ 」

* * *

.

.

.

Belum sampai lima menit sejak siaran di televisi, Kogoro menyetir mobilnya seperti kesetanan menuju bandara. Tidak heran jika hari ini ada tambahan berita kasus penangkapan pengemudi ugal-ugalan atau lebih parah—tabrakan sebuah Lamborghini di area pedestrian. Sekarang saja batas kecepatan maksimum sudah berani ia langgar.

Klakson terus menerus ditekan untuk meminimalisir gangguan selama perjalanan. Yang terlontar dari mulutnya sudah tidak jelas, meski sebagian besar didominasi rutuk dan cacian.

Pria paling gagal sedunia. Apalagi predikat paling pantas bagi ia yang tidak pernah berhasil melindungi eksistensi orang-orang tercinta?

Bandara terlihat penuh sesak. Tidak hanya oleh para penumpang tapi juga oleh berbagai kalangan wartawan. Semua berlomba-lomba mencari narasumber perihal salah satu penerbangan pesawat pagi yang tergelincir saat lepas landas dan hancur berkeping.

"Minggir! Tolong minggir!" Kogoro masih berjuang menerobos kerumunan penasaran. Mulutnya menjadi asin ketika indra pengecap tidak sengaja bertemu bulir air mata miliknya sendiri, "Salah satu penumpang pesawat yang kecelakaan itu—"

Pipinya yang ia cubit, tapi dadanya yang terus menerus merasakan sakit.

"—ADA ANAKKU!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

Jendela kamar disibak lebar-lebar.

Pagi Kogoro berikutnya datang seperti biasa.

* * *

 **(The real) END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N** :

2 Oktober 2016

Happy Birthday, mom.

We are Health and Happy.


End file.
